


New planets

by orphan_account



Series: Hero [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

You hated it here on earth, your idol redglare sent you here to learn compassion and that things arent as black and white as it seems. But you were now in a giant steel box 17 feet wide and long , there was one other person with you . He was 6'5 wearing long pants and shirts, also mirror shades and rough jacket . He had ruffled blond hair and hasnt spoke to you yet" so whats your name guy ". He was silent and you went over toward him" hey asshole im talking to you". He looks away from you and you just stand for two hours. But then it starts to get cold and late . He sits down and you sit next to him , god he was hot literally and Figuratively. He body heat was real toasty " uh hey guy since its so cold can i sleep on you in here ". You feel yourself blush , but he opens up his jacket to you and pulls you close to him, " my name is dave by the way ". You snuggle up against him" mine is terezi ",you fall asleep like that until in the morning you hear the creaking of metal . As you open your eyes you see dave against the door that was holding you in. " dave what are you doing ". He didnt say anything back just placed his hand against the door lifting it up with only minor resistance from the door . You dashed under the door looking back to him " cmon dave " he goes to lower the door but you pull him out from inside . A man sees you ringing the alarm . Dave picks you up bridal style running into a locked room with a bunch of files. He sets you down and baricades the door. Well as long as your here you might as well snoop. You pick up a file labeled forge , inside you see pictures of dave and a list of abilites and a description of him, " dave is in all honesty a living forge being able to generate molten metal , heat and can control metal . On the inside of his body is a working forge if not opened in a while steam and smoke builds up , he can make stuff with his own metal with sentience and some items he makes have the ability to manipulate time , we have built a buzzer with certain switches on it he that when flipped , will zap his mind and emotions sending him into a frenzy-". You would have kept reading if not for the door bursting open. You and dave run out but are soon surrounded . A man walks up with a green skull mask and a buzzer in his hands. A sick grin forms on his face as he flips the first switch. Dave contorts in pain going to scream but stopping himself . The man flips the next two switches and dave goes into the fetal position scream in pain and steam and smoke erupt out of his clothes . You cant stand seeing this guy feeling this much pain. You fly up and land behind the guy grabbing the buzzer flipping down all the switches . And running into a room labeled arsenal. In there you find your sword gungnir , you were going to leave but heard screaming and smell more smoke. When you leave the room you see dave with molten metal all around him , the metal wraps around the minions legs and head burning them, some were drowning in it . He had this angry look on his face then turned to you , he turned around and walked into the room you both were locked in. " hey uh dave you wanna come with me ?". " no they'll capture me and torture me again ". You grab his hand pulling him into a hug. He shifts nervously and walks out with you to the nearest payphone. You call your freind karkat and tell him to come pick you and your new friend up. 

\- [ ] A couple days later you were standing on top of a building being the vigilante you were . But you heard the familar laugh of a man named rage with the abilites to manipulate fear and rage , he had some resistance to pain . You fly over to the laughter to see someone already dealing with him , it was .. Dave! They were fighting ,dave using a sword with a clock on it and rage using two juggiling clubs. The fight is evil and mean with lava and smoke everywhere . When their done you fly down to confront him throwing your sword at rage . But dave catches it in mid air , to your surprise only the worthy can hold your sword gugnir . He walks over to you inspecting the sword, weilding it around like its made of paper" here i think you dropped this". You take the sword from him sheathing it before smirking at him" why hello dave been a while since we've met last, where ya been all this time". " homeless ,you?". You guys talk for awhile it ends in you inviting him to your house. When you two get there it was late midnight ,maybe later. you talk for an hour then pass right out for maybe an hour or two. When you wake up dave is sitting outside your door and it was freezing in your room. You peak your head out whispering to dave" psst dave could you come in here". He opens his eyes getting up and going in your room," yeah whats up terezi". " uh since its so cold i was wondering if you would… uh …ya know sleep in my bed with me ?". God you can feel how embaressed you are oh god . But in twenty seconds he answers" uh yeah i guess if you want me to". He's blushing too and you both climb into your bed ,you using him like a blanket falling asleep that way.  
\- [ ] You both awkwardly wake up too early in the morning. The sun is barley up and your looking at each other , until he leans over kissing you. It was sweet and warm your mouth was a slabe to his , then he pulls away earning a small wimper from you . " dave what was that for you cant just go kissing random girls". " but your not random i know you and plus didnt see you stopping me". Goddamnitt he is so cocky right now and he's right too you liked it and liked him abit . " t-thats not the point dave the point is -". Before you can finish dave intterupts you " well lets make it the point ,i want to know if you liked the kiss".you blush and pull him into another kiss, which dave kisses back. 

\- [ ] A couple weeks later you had introduced dave to the other heros and your freinds , dirk seemed to take a liking to him even giving him his last name and telling him to call dirk 'bro'. And you and dave were....something . Not really knowing what to do you guys kiss and hug and sleep together . But not much else but you guys were meeting up in your alter egos to go on patrol. " hey dave you ready for patrol?". He just nods as you go off patroling your city" uh hey dave can i tell you something " ? " yeah tz i guess". "I uh love you kind of". You seem him blush amd a minute goes on in silence " love you too tz", when he says this you pull him into a kiss.  
This was a shit planet but with your new freinds your gonna survive it


End file.
